


Feelings

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [40]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy doesn't want his emotions to get the better of him. Stupid pregnancy hormones!





	Feelings

Timmy felt very lonely walking the red carpet alone, it must have been the baby hormones that were making him feel like this but at least Luca was there and wanted to take photos with him. It was a huge relief to Timmy that the couple had already told him about the baby as he needed someone other than Armie and Liz to support him. Especially since they were walking the red carpet together, holding hands, looking so in love – Liz even stole a couple of kisses. Timmy knew she wasn’t doing this on purpose but as soon as he’d done his obligatory interviews, Timmy went and hid in the bathroom, locking himself in the stall so that he could cry.

When they got inside the event hall, Armie couldn’t see Timmy anywhere. “Luca, do you know where Timmy’s gone?” Armie asked as soon as he saw the director, knowing that he’d spent some time with Timmy on the red carpet.

“No, sorry.” Luca replied. Armie was feeling a little concerned so he texted Timmy. When he didn’t get a reply, he sent another and another.

Armie: Where have you gone? xx

Armie: Are you in the bathroom? xx

Armie: Sweet Tea, please reply xx

Armie: I love you xx

It took a while for Timmy to pluck up the courage to respond to Armie but he did, eventually.

Timmy: Bathroom xx

As soon as he got the message confirming Timmy’s location, Armie went straight to the bathroom. He knocked on the door of the stall. “Are you alone?” Timmy asked, timidly.

“We’re the only ones in the bathroom.” Armie confirmed. At this, Timmy opened the door and looked at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with Armie. “Sweet Tea, remember what we said earlier about how I wanted you to tell me how you’re feeling? Please talk to me.”

“Seeing you and Liz…” Timmy began, sniffling.

“What about me and Liz? Have I done something wrong?” Armie questioned, fearing that he’d accidentally hurt Timmy and would have to face Pauline’s wrath when they met her for breakfast the next morning.

“It just hurts that you and I can’t be like that. I want everyone to know that I belong to you. And I know you want that too, you’re very possessive and protective of me. Seeing the two of you like that makes me feel lonely as I don’t have anyone to go to events with me, besides my family, of course.” Timmy explained. It was never a matter of feeling like he couldn’t confide in Armie, he just didn’t want to bother the older man with things he didn’t think were important.

“Oh, Timmy.” Armie sighed, pulling his young love into his arms, trying to convey all the love he felt for Timmy into that one hug. “I love you. I love you so much and I wish it didn’t have to be like this too. I can’t wait until we can tell everyone about you know.” Armie gently tugged on the bracelet that he’d gotten for Timmy in case his young love hadn’t understood him properly. Armie then leaned down to Timmy and whispered in his ear. “That way everyone will know that you belong to me. And that I’ve fucked you.” Timmy wishes Armie wouldn’t talk like this because he really wanted Armie to take him apart and put him back together. That would have to wait until they got home. It felt good to say that the Hammer-Chambers house was officially his home. “Right, let’s go back out and socialise.” Armie stated.

“Fine.” Timmy huffed, not wanting to be here in the first place. Armie put a hand on Timmy’s lower back and guided him out of the bathroom and back to where Liz and Luca were now talking with Daniel Kaluuya, one of Timmy’s friends since they did an interview thing together for Variety. Timmy wandered around for about an hour, talking to different people and allowing the media to take photos. Knowing that the event was supposed to go on for much longer but not being able to face spending any more time her and not being touched by Armie was too much. He locked eyes with his partner over the crowd of people and indicated towards the door, telling Armie that it was time for them to leave. Liz stayed, wanting to enjoy this party, whether her husband was by her side or not. Besides, they needed to go and prepare for the dinner at Franco’s place.

* * *

 

When they returned to the house, Nick was sat on the sofa with Harper on one side and Ford on the other. Their nanny was in the kitchen preparing some dinner for those at the house. They tried to sneak in without anyone seeing them but it didn’t work. “Timmy! Daddy!” Harper called, drawing ford’s attention to them as well. Harper quickly got off the sofa and ran over to Timmy for a cuddle. Ford did the same but he toddled over to Armie. As much as both Armie and Timmy would’ve liked to stay and spend time with the kids, they had to attend this dinner as it would reflect poorly on them if they didn’t. Besides, actors rarely threw dinners like this so it would be nice to attend and socialise with people they either didn’t know, or hadn’t spoken to in a while.

It took some convincing to get Harper and Ford to stay downstairs with Nick and their nanny but Armie and Timmy eventually made it upstairs and headed straight for a shower. When they were under the spray of the water, Timmy sank to his knees and took Armie’s cock into his mouth. If there wasn’t enough time to have sex, Timmy loved to give Armie a blow job. He also loved having Armie’s cock in his mouth so it all worked out. Timmy bobbed his head gently, not wanting to take too much in at once considering they needed to talk at the dinner. Armie gave Timmy full control and just enjoyed the sensation of Timmy circling his tongue around the head of his cock.

When Armie was close, he tugged on Timmy’s curls to let him know. To push his partner over the edge, Timmy took as much of Armie’s cock into his mouth as possible and sucked in earnest. Armie then came down his throat. Armie guided Timmy to his feet and wrapped a hand around his young love, bringing him off that way. They were probably going to have sex when they got back from the dinner at Franco’s house. The couple then showered, Timmy allowing Armie to massage the shampoo into his curls before rinsing it out. Armie got out first, wrapping a towel around his waist and holding one out for Timmy. They smiled at each other and went to get ready.


End file.
